


Distraction

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet inspired by <a href="http://chkc.livejournal.com/">chck</a>'s <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v504/skyri/Fanart/2009-05-19-kissy-sketch.jpg">lovely artwork</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

What really drives Rodney nuts is the way John just marches into his room, flops down on the bed and kisses him, as if he has exclusive rights to Rodney's mouth. He completely ignores the fact that Rodney is busy with other things. Things like his freshly poured cup of coffee and the very important email he is about to send as soon as he opens up his computer. No, John obviously gives this no thought at all as he winds an arm around Rodney's shoulders and slides a leg over Rodney's lap. And the kissing—soft lips, a gentle nudge of his nose, a whispered "hi" and then more kisses, lingering this time, tasting the coffee on Rodney's lips with a touch of his tongue, how is Rodney supposed to think with all that going on?

"Hi," Rodney says, utterly and completely defeated. He wraps an arm around John and pulls him closer. "Hi."

John nuzzles Rodney's jaw. "So, whatcha doing?"

"Um--" Rodney raises his coffee cup by way of explanation and then John's mouth is back on his, stealing all his words.

"Yeah. Me too," John says. Which doesn't make any sense but John's lips slide down to Rodney's neck and it doesn't matter at all, John can say anything he wants to as long as he keeps on with the kissing.

Rodney reaches for him, wanting to pull John onto his lap but the coffee cup is still in his hand and he can't find the damn table and John is nibbling now, soft little bites at the crook of his neck and that--that is what really drives Rodney crazy.

"Hold it, hold it--" Rodney shifts, breathless and hard and his heart is pounding in his chest and ouch—hot coffee, damn it, sloshing onto his lap. "Ow. Look it--would you just--"

John laughs and takes the cup from Rodney's hand, placing it on the table. He shakes his head, eyes crinkled at the corners as if Rodney's clumsiness is a source of endless amusement.

"You," Rodney says, poking a finger into John's shoulder. "Are so very, very annoying."

John actually has the nerve to look proud.

"That's it," Rodney growls. He pushes John on flat on his back, which serves only to make John laugh and grow even more smug so Rodney crawls up between John's legs, pausing to mouth John's cock through his thin cotton pants, then nip at his belly, his chest, his nipples until John is groaning, twisting his hips up and rubbing himself against Rodney.

"Yes," Rodney says, forehead bumping John's. "Who's smug now?"

"Me," John gasps. He reaches between them and cups Rodney's cock. "Although you're feeling pretty smug yourself."

Rodney blinks, eyelashes brushing John's cheek. "Oh."

It's a race to get unbuckled and unzipped and unfastened, with the squirming and wriggling and way too many elbows. Rodney finally slaps John's hands away because all he's doing is getting in the way--"it's a belt, not rocket science"-- and oh oh oh, at last, his cock is free to slide over John's, his hands in John's hair, John panting in his ear as he shoves and pushes against John's hip. More hot, breathless kisses, and John's fingers dig into Rodney's skin with a bruising grip on his ass as he pushes up hard.

"Rodney." John sounds desperate, palms sliding over Rodney's slick skin as he licks his lips. "Please."

It gets Rodney every time, how John can go from amused teasing to needy and wanting, all because of him.

"Okay, okay, let me." He reaches down to wraps his hand around John's hot, hard cock. John rocks into it, steady and intent, eyes closed, mouth open, then bites his lip when Rodney squeezes hard. Eyes opened, he stares up at Rodney in delight, then slips a hand down between them to grab hold of Rodney's cock. John's so ridiculously beautiful, with his sweat slicked hair and flushed cheeks and glowing skin and oh--warm, rough hand—that Rodney loses it completely, coming as soon as John's fingers close over him. He jerks and moans and has no coordination to finish jerking John off but John clutches and shudders beneath him and Rodney realizes he's coming too.

With a final moan, Rodney slumps down onto John. He feels boneless and floaty and, well—happy. "Thank you," he slurs against John's skin. "You're wonderful. And pretty. Pretty wonderful."

It feels good to admit it.

"Rodney." John's voice is warm with affection. "I thought I was annoying?"

"Uh huh," Rodney nods. The movement makes his nose bump over John's collarbone. "That too."

A low chuckle, and John rubs Rodney's back.

"Don't stop, okay?"

"Which?" John kisses the top of Rodney's head. "Being annoying? Or wonderful?"

"Yes." Rodney taps John's chest. "And pretty. Don't forget pretty."

"You got it." John sounds unbearably smug again but when he pulls Rodney up for a kiss, it's surprisingly sweet and earnest. Rodney's coffee is definitely getting cold and he's feeling mighty sticky and sweaty, his pants are soaked with come and coffee and Rodney was pretty sure there he was doing something important before John had come barging in but most important thing he can do right now is kiss John back.

And so he does. For a very long time.


End file.
